Christmas In New York
by Alyxzia
Summary: The Charmed Ones Go to New York for Christmas. Guest Starring the cast from Coyote Ugly


Christmas in New York  
  
By Coyote Rachel  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
"I need to find potatoes". Piper told her sisters and Leo as the walked down a busy street. People dodged in between the sisters and Leo as everybody went about their business.  
  
"Do they even sell potatoes in New York?" Prue asked.  
  
"I don't know. I don' think I ate a single potato when I lived here". Phoebe added.  
  
"Not even fries?" Leo kidded.  
  
"Let me rephrase: I didn't BUY a single potato while I was here". Phoebe reworded for Leo's benefit. "Happy?"  
  
"Delirious". Leo made a funny face and Piper poked him in the ribs.  
  
"I'm not kidding. I need the potatoes to make us a Christmas Eve dinner". Piper said exasperated.  
  
"Are we invited to this dinner too, or is it strictly invite only?" Phoebe asked motioning to herself and Prue.  
  
"Sorry, table for two only". Piper said.  
  
"So you're cooking for me and Prue, isn't that nice. A table for just the two of us". Phoebe laughed, as did Prue.  
  
"No". Piper told them. "I would've thought that you two would go clubbing or something".  
  
"Even better". Prue said. "I haven't been out for ages".  
  
"What if I wanted to go clubbing?" Leo teased Piper.  
  
"You can't. You have to stay with me, or else". Piper told him.  
  
"Or else what?" Leo raised his eyebrows.  
  
"You won't get a very special Christmas present". Piper told him. The pair kissed passionately.  
  
"Guys, we're in public". Phoebe piped up.  
  
"Yeah, save it for the bedroom". Prue added.  
  
"You're just jealous". Piper told both her sisters. "Just because you're both single".  
  
"Single equals flirting and that means we can be social tarts without having to explain ourselves when we come home late". Phoebe said with Prue nodding in agreement.  
  
"Single means that you won't have and warm arms holding you and hugging you". Piper pointed out.  
  
"My arms are warm!" Phoebe threw her arms around Prue's chest and hugged her tightly. Laughing uncontrollably, Prue hugged Phoebe back.  
  
"See". Phoebe poked her tongue out at Piper who kissed Leo with a giggle.  
  
"So, where are we going to go tonight?" Prue asked phoebe as they broke away from each other.  
  
"Let's pick up a guide and have a squiz [look] at what there is". Phoebe said grinning. "It's great to be back here. The bars are great".  
  
"We still have to find potatoes". Piper interrupted them.  
  
"No, you have to find potatoes, we have to find out where we're going tonight". Prue told her with a smile reaching ear-to-ear.  
  
Phoebe grabbed Prue by the hand and dragged her away.  
  
"We'll meet you back at the hotel". Phoebe called over her shoulder as she and Prue merged into the crowd.  
  
"I guess it's just you and me babe". Leo said kissing Piper on the forehead.  
  
"Where will we find the potatoes?" Piper asked desperate to have them.  
  
"How about you sit down in a café and I'll orb and get you some?" Leo offered.  
  
"Really, you'd do that?" Piper smiled.  
  
"Anything for you". Leo told her. "How many do you need?"  
  
"Three". Piper told him as she sat down at a street café.  
  
"Done. Three potatoes coming up". With that, Leo walked away to find a safe place to orb out.  
  
~*~  
  
"Rach, that you?" Lil called up the stairs as she stacked boxes of alcohol down in the storeroom of the club, Coyote Ugly.  
  
"Yeah". Rachel replied lacking enthusiasm.  
  
"You okay?" Lil walked into the light and watched Rachel walk down the stairs.  
  
"Fine". Rachel replied flatly. Just them a crash from outside startled her. Rachel sidestepped and stumbled. Her weight was thrown forward and as she stepped down onto the ground she tripped again. Falling, Rachel put her hands out landing heavily. She felt something give in her wrist and let out a cry of pain.  
  
"Rachel!" Lil cried rushing over to where Rachel sat on the floor cradling her arm close to her body. Lines of pain were etched into Rachel's face so Lil knew that her wrist hurt badly.  
  
Not one to show much emotion, Rachel forced herself to erase the pain from her face as she tried to assure Lil that she was all right.  
  
"You should see a doctor". Lil told her. Rachel shook her head.  
  
"It's okay". Rachel carefully got to her feet still guarding her arm.  
  
"You sure?" Lil asked. "That was a hard fall".  
  
"Don't worry". Rachel assured her.  
  
"Look, don't worry about helping me here. Take the afternoon off". Lil told her.  
  
"You sure?" Rachel asked.  
  
"Positive, on one condition". Lil looked at Rachel.  
  
"Which is?" Rachel looked back at her.  
  
"That you take this money and go down to the shop and get yourself an icepack". Lil bargained handing Rachel some money.  
  
"Okay". Rachel agreed.  
  
As Rachel left Lil added, "Rest that wrist".  
  
~*~  
  
"So, where to?" Prue asked Phoebe. "You know your way around her better than I do"  
  
"True, though I couldn't tell you where the museum or the auction house are". Phoebe replied.  
  
"I already know where they are". Prue told her". I came here for a business trip once"  
  
Phoebe had her nose buried in a guidebook as they walked along. Nearly running into many people, Phoebe quickly mumbled her apologies.  
  
"Let's sit down somewhere". Phoebe said.  
  
"Good idea, or you're going to have and accident". Prue looked over the road. "How about in that park?" She suggested.  
  
"Oh WOW! I remember this park. I used to come here all the time with Clay. There's this one seat that is SO comfortable". Phoebe gushed, smiling with the memories. "I have to show it to you".  
  
Prue nodded and gestured for Phoebe to lead the way. Slipping the guidebook into her bag, the sisters entered the park.  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Rachel sat alone on a park bench. The day was sunny, contrasting sharply with her down mood. It was the Christmas season and for Rachel, the worst time of the year.  
  
For the past 6 years, since she'd been 18, it had been the same.  
  
Lonely. Lonely Christmases were no fun at all.  
  
Rachel's family had disowned her after she'd been caught up with the wrong crowd, and instead of helping their daughter through the tough times, her parents had kicked her out. It was at this time of the year that Rachel was constantly reminded of how lonely she really felt.  
  
Rachel's wrist throbbed painfully and she rested her head on her good hand. Her left wrist lay in her lap wrapped in the icepack Lil had paid for.  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
"There it is". Phoebe pointed in front of them to the seat where Rachel was sitting.  
  
"SO this is where you and Clay did a lot of your making out?" Prue asked.  
  
"Totally. Great stuff it was too". Phoebe grinned. "I so want to sit there again".  
  
"So do it". Prue told her.  
  
"But that person's already there". Phoebe pointed out.  
  
"So? It's a public park". Prue said walking over.  
  
"True". Phoebe agreed.  
  
Rachel never looked up when Phoebe and Prue sat down. Phoebe sat down beside her.  
  
"Hey Phoebs, how 'bout this place?" Prue pushed the guide into Phoebe's hands, pointing to a place on the page.  
  
"Coyote Ugly". Phoebe read. "Tonight they're calling the shots". Phoebe handed the book back. "Sounds interesting.  
  
Both Phoebe and Prue noticed Rachel looking at them as they talked about going out that night.  
  
"Have you been there, to". Prue glanced at the book. "To Coyote Ugly?"  
  
"I work there". Rachel said lifting her head from her hand.  
  
"So what's it like?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"It's good. Very different to anything you're probably ever seen before". Rachel told them.  
  
"Oh sorry, I'm Phoebe, and that's Prue". Phoebe introduced.  
  
"Rachel". Rachel replied.  
  
Phoebe noticed the icepack on Rachel's lap and Rachel noticed her looking.  
  
"Sprained wrist". Rachel explained.  
  
"Ow". Phoebe said.  
  
"Yeah". Rachel agreed, then looked at her watch. "I'm going to be late. You'll like the bar if you decide to come". Rachel told them as she carefully moved the icepack and repositioned it against her body.  
  
As Rachel walked away, Prue turned to Phoebe.  
  
"I guess we know where we're going tonight".  
  
~*~  
  
"Here, the best three potatoes in the world, just for you". Piper smiled as Leo leant over her shoulder and placed three potatoes before her.  
  
"I love you. Where did you get them?"  
  
"China". Leo replied with a straight face. Pipers jaw dropped.  
  
"What?! Really?"  
  
"Nah, a shop just out of town". Leo laughed as Piper scowled at him.  
  
"That's not funny".  
  
"I thought it was". Leo laughed. "Here, let me make it up to you". With that, Leo kissed Piper passionately.  
  
"Do you want to go back to our room?" Piper asked when they both came up for air.  
  
"Yeah, then we won't get arrested for indecent exposure". Leo joked.  
  
"Oh, you". Piper giggled breathlessly.  
  
"Let's go".  
  
The pair got up, walked around a corner and orbed out in a cloud of blue sparkles unseen by the mortal eye.  
  
Their high spirits dropped to the floor as they orbed into the hotel.  
  
Prue and Phoebe were lounging in the couch discussing something of the great most importance by their loud voices.  
  
"What….what are you two doing here?" Piper spluttered.  
  
"Hello to you to". Phoebe grinned at her.  
  
"We're staying here too". Prue pointed out. "It's a two bedroom place".  
  
"But, but you're not supposed to be here". Piper told them with a look.  
  
"Where are we supposed to be?" Phoebe asked in an annoyingly innocent voice.  
  
"Out!". Piper told them. "You're s'posed to be finding out where you two are going tonight.  
  
"Oh we did that already". Phoebe said breezily.  
  
"Where are you two going?" Leo asked them as he sat down on the couch opposite them.  
  
"To this bar called the Coyote Ugly". Phoebe shoved the guide into his hands.  
  
"Come have a look". Leo called to Piper waving the guidebook in her direction.  
  
Piper stamped her foot in frustration knowing that she and Leo would have to wait till later that night to get any privacy.  
  
"We should have rented separate rooms!"  
  
~*~  
  
Phoebe and Prue fought for the mirror. Phoebe, putting her hair up in an intricate series of twists held her ground against Prue, straightening her hair.  
  
"Stop pushing". Prue growled at Phoebe.  
  
"Me? You're hogging the mirror". Phoebe exclaimed.  
  
"We're grown ups, we can deal with this in an adult manner". Prue replied. "Half the mirror each".  
  
"Yeah right". Phoebe poked her tongue out at Prue in the mirror. "Don't even think about taking the bigger half".  
  
Eventually the eldest and youngest Halliwell siblings were dressed and ready to strut their stuff on the town.  
  
They left Piper cooking a fantastic smelling dinner and Leo lounging on the couch in front of the television.  
  
~*~  
  
The atmosphere engulfed the sisters as soon as they stepped into the bar. People were crowded in as tight as the restrictions would let. Phoebe looked excitedly over at Prue.  
  
"Wow". Phoebe breathed.  
  
"Ditto that". Prue agreed.  
  
On the bar two girls danced energetically.  
  
"Hey, that's that woman, Rachel, that we met this afternoon". Phoebe poked Prue in the ribs as she recognized the brunette up on the bar.  
  
Rachel was dressed in black leather. Her pants, studded with flames around the ankles matched her studded halter-top with fringing hanging over her midriff. The other girl, Cammie, was wearing a fluffy red top with matching pedal pushers. A sparkly red headband finished off the outfit.  
  
"Are we having fun tonight?" A blond yelled through a speakerphone from behind the bar.  
  
"YES!" Screamed back the crowd with unbridled enthusiasm.  
  
Prue and Phoebe found themselves screaming along with them.  
  
They watched for a while as the crowd yelled and cheered while the girls danced on the bar. A blonde who sung along to the jukebox joined the two dancers.  
  
Things went along at pretty much the same pace until someone did the unthinkable at Coyote Ugly. A man ordered water. Phoebe and Prue's jaws nearly hit the floor in the moments to follow.  
  
Rachel jumped behind the bar and yelled through Lil's speakerphone.  
  
"Do we serve water in this bar?"  
  
The crowd went wild.  
  
"Hell no H2o, Hell no H2o". Echoed off the walls as the crowd pumped the air and cheered for more.  
  
"Oh my god". Phoebe cried as some water that was sprayed all over the crowd splashed her.  
  
"This is unreal". Prue said.  
  
"Isn't it great?" Phoebe's eyes sparkled clearly showing that she was happy and having a ball.  
  
"It is different". Prue said.  
  
"I told you so". A voice said. The sisters turned to see Rachel standing before them.  
  
"I never could've imagined that a place like this could even exist". Prue told her.  
  
"You're not a local then". Rachel stated.  
  
"Not at all. We're from San Francisco". Phoebe told her. "How's your arm?"  
  
"Hurts like hell, but it'll live". Rachel replied. "Have a nice night".  
  
Rachel sauntered back up to the bar to get back to work.  
  
"Do you want to know what surprise Cammie has organized for you tonight?" Lil yelled to the crowd.  
  
"YES". Everyone yelled back.  
  
"Look who's here for a visit". Cammie yelled as she led two very famous people up onto the bar. Phoebe squealed with delight as she saw who was led out from the back room.  
  
Santa and Mrs. Claus stood on the bar and waved to the crowd.  
  
"Merry Christmas New York". They called together.  
  
"Hope everyone is having a wonderful Christmas Eve". Santa said.  
  
The crowd whooped and cheered as Santa and Mrs. Claus did a small dance on the bar. Obviously the pair were not a surefooted as the Coyote's on the slippery smooth surface of the bar.  
  
"Isn't this fantastic?" Phoebe asked Prue.  
  
"It sure is". Prue replied before the pair joined back in to screaming with the crowd.  
  
~*~  
  
"Merry Christmas Leo". Piper whispered to the love of her life.  
  
"This is such a very, very special Christmas present". Leo told her.  
  
"Thank you".  
  
Together they sat down to the candlelit dinner Piper had painstakingly prepared.  
  
  
  
"This tastes wonderful". Leo told her.  
  
"Thanks to you and your potatoes". Piper joked.  
  
"I couldn't imagine a better way to spend this Christmas". Leo smiled as soon as their dinner was finished.  
  
"I can". Piper whispered. Leo raised his eyebrows understanding Pipers insinuation.  
  
Leo slowly stood up. Taking Piper's delicate hands in his he drew her up towards his body. Piper giggled a little as Leo tickled her gently on the back.  
  
"I have a little something that will be a brilliant addition to this night". Leo whispered into Piper's ear.  
  
"What is it?" Piper asked curiously.  
  
"This". Leo smiled as he carefully knelt down on one knee before Piper.  
  
Piper blushed deep crimson as she guessed what was about to happen. She felt weak at the knees and had to rest her hand on Leo's shoulder to enable her to keep her balance.  
  
"Piper Halliwell, will you marry me?" Leo asked, momentarily looking nervous that Piper might not feel the same and say no.  
  
Piper gasped and nearly fainted due to her overwhelming feeling of love that she felt towards Leo.  
  
"Yes!" Piper cried. Tears of joy ran down both their cheeks as Piper cam down to Leo's level as the newly engaged couple embraced each other in a tight hug.  
  
"I know what will be the perfect ending to this night". Leo took Piper's hand and led her towards the bedroom.  
  
  
  
The End  
  
~*~ 


End file.
